Highschools has MANY issues
by XMusicXIsLifeX
Summary: Everybody knows highschool has tons of issues, but senior Gwen would know it best, what with a certain delinquent causing chaos. It can't be all that bad... Gwen thought, unsure of what she was getting herself into. Rated M for sexual content...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I know I've seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet but the only reason I haven't updated is cause you people don't have any ideas for my next chapter in Total Drama Madness! So I have decided to start another story that has chapters 1-3 all planned out. Enjoy my newest and hopefully my best work yet! **

**.**

Gwen's P.O.V

I woke up to a screaming brother.

_Not again! I better just hurry out. _I looked out the window to see Duncan's Lamborghini. Since his mom was a layer and his dad was a cop he was pretty much rich. He could have been one of those snobby preppy kids that get everything they wanted if he wanted to… but he wasn't. I pulled on a Paramore long sleeve shirt to cover my new cuts and a pair of purple skinny jeans with my favorite pair of converse sneakers.

"I'm leaving! Not that you would care though…" There was no response. Nothing new.

"How was your morning sweetheart?" Duncan said it with something in his voice I hadn't heard much. 

"Less fighting this morning. At least I got my sunshine to brighten up my morning again!" sunshine was the nickname I gave Duncan since he always makes me feel better in the morning and, now that I realize it, a lot of other times…

"So how's your little she-devil doing?"

"Eh. Courtney's doing okay. She's still bugging the hell outta me about homecoming." I laughed.

"what's so funny?" he sounded like he was getting a bit agitated and I just kept laughing.

"You sound like a mean puppy that's scared of one little girl." I laughed even harder at his reaction. He gave me puppy eyes and did a really sharp turn. He put the car in park and tickling me.

"Sto-st_stop it! I tried to choke out between laughs.

"Say I'm a big, mean dog that's not afraid of some chick!" Did he just refer to his girlfriend as "some chick"?

"You're a big, mean dog that's not afraid of some chick! Now please stop!" I really didn't want him to stop. I enjoyed being around him since he was so warm and didn't care about labels unless it was preppy.

A second later we pulled into the teachers parking lot. " Had to find a good spot huh?" I stepped out of the car while he grabbed all our books.

"You know me so well."

"And if your girlfriend knew that I knew you so well or that you were driving me too and from school she would?" I was eager to hear the answer.

"She wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey there people! I'm finally adding another chapter to this story and it kinda amazes me… so much stuff was going on but now that my summer is super boring I decided to get caught up on my e-mail (which by the way had 3,462 unread messages in it O.o) I've decided the entire story is going to be mostly from Gwen's perspective. **

**And so we continue…**

Walking into the school I saw the same thing I saw everyday. The dark purple walls with black bordering, the banner going across the hallway that said "Go Huskies!" and the floor tiles which were checkered black and purple. Talk about school spirit…

Duncan and I then began walking to first hour. We shared our first three classes and then lunch. I kinda thought he relied on me to remember where the next class was. I wondered if he even got to the rest… First hour was Mr. Shmankey's history class. I found history completely pointless because I really didn't care what happened in the past. I was only eager about the future.

"Okay class let's take roll. Amanda, Clyde, Stephanie, Duncan." After saying Duncan Mr. Shmankey glanced up. "Nice to see you're here on time, after looking at your record I'd thought you wouldn't be." The class started laughing and Duncan gave a very proud look. "Anyway, Charley, Lucas, Gwen, and Arrielle..."

There were more names but I kinda zoned out until I felt something on my leg. I looked down to see a red converse nudging it. I roughly kicked it back and heard a grunt. I slyly smiled until I felt another nudge. I turned to see Duncan sitting behind me. He smiled and this time I stomped on his toe as hard as I could with my heel. This time he grunted a little louder- enough to get a few heads turning- and got a little teary eyed. I felt satisfied enough so I turned my attention to my sketchbook. What to draw, what to draw? I looked around the classroom. I saw maps, globes, books and boards. Nothing really worth drawing. I turned a little further and saw Duncan leaning forward, smiling at me once again. I stuck my tongue out at him and quickly turned, my teal streaked black hair whipping him in the face. I laughed and then the bell rang. I got up, straightening out my shirt. As I walked out the door I got pulled into a tight hug.

"Oof, what the heck?" I said, struggling for breath.

"Payback!" Duncan said squeezing me harder then letting me down. "So, where's our next class?" He said, putting his arm around my shoulders. _He smells like Axe… _

"Oh, um, math I think." I was caught off guard by the smell of him. I loved Axe, it smelled extremely amazing and on him it was even better.

"Well this'll be a bundle of joy!" Duncan said sarcastically. "You're gonna keep me entertained, right sweetheart?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

I was pretty sure the heat rising to my face was a blush, but refused to let it show. "In your dreams" I replied laughing. We walked into class, took our seats then once again called role. I kept doodling in my sketchbook. The rest of the day was a blur until school was finally over. I went to the parking lot to see Duncan in his car. He looked pissed…

I got in and said, "Damn boy, need another tampon?" He smiled and laughed a little.

"Nah, Courtney and I got into a fight and we broke up." He said and began driving to my house.

"Ouch, what was the fight about?" I asked, feeling a little too nosey. I looked into his piercing blue eyes that looked a little un-easy.

After a few minutes he answered. "She called you a slut so I got pissed and told her to shut up…" That made me very surprised.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry." I said, a little astonished he would say that to his girlfriend for me.

"Pssh, wasn't much of a loss anyway." He laughed a bit. "And besides, I wasn't gonna let some bitch call my sweetheart a slut... Unless she was referring to her as _my _slut." He waggled his eyebrows at me for the second time today, and for the second time today I blushed. This time I decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely your slut. I'm your favorite too, right?" I said winking at him. This time it was his cheeks that turned a little pink.

"Yep, and as my slut you have certain duties to fulfill. Oh, say like, watching scary movies with me tomorrow night at your place? " Duncan asked.

"Well since tomorrow will be Saturday my brother and mom will be gone till Monday so sure." I said. We did stuff like this all the time but suddenly it felt like it meant a little more. I had no clue why though and it felt odd, yet good. He pulled into my driveway and I began getting out of my car.

"Cool, six o' clock tomorrow. And oh hey, if you're my slut you gotta dress like one" Duncan said smiling at me and winking.

I laughed and said "I'll wear my shortest skirt, just for you babe." He laughed and backed out. I walked inside my house and went running up the fake oak stairs and into my room to listen to music and doodle.

I knew there was gonna be no need for cutting tonight.

**There you go fans! :D My stories are coming back to life and I'm so proud of myself! I hope you all can forgive me for not updating in quite a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy(: **

**So, let's be honest, I've seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth completely for quite some time now. Buuuut, since I lost the love of my life, writing seems so much more interesting again. Ha… I've (hopefully) gained more writing skills since the last time I honestly took the time to sit down and do this shit.**

**So… On with the story!**

Gwen's POV

"_Hey Sunshine!" I smiled as Duncan walked up to me. _

"_Hey there, sweetheart." He said back with one of his 'Duncan smirks' on his face. There was something different about him than usual… His smile was warmer, his eyes glinted more, he looked so… Happy. That was something I didn't expect after such a bad break up with Courtney._

_Going to give Duncan a hug on the steps, I began to ask, "How was your ev-" But before I could finish, I was cut off. Suddenly, I was pushed up against the door, and kissed full force by my best friend. And yes, I was beyond shocked._

*_Beep Beep Beep*_

I glanced over at the alarm clock that said 3P.M. School had just recently began, so the late nights of drawing, then sleeping in, were still a usual thing for me. After Duncan had dropped me off last night, my mind was racing. Drawing was just about the only thing that could straighten out my thoughts... Except that hadn't been the case last night. I had a dream I was kissing my best friend. Something was wrong with me…

I walked downstairs to see the usual note on the table along with forty dollars.

_Gwen,  
I'll be at Lance's house all weekend. You know the drill: Don't get pregnant, and stay the fuck out of my stash._

_ -Lucinda._

My mother and her dead-beat boyfriend did nothing but sell drugs and do drugs all weekend. Whenever she said "stay out of my stash" I was always surprised she left any at home. While she went away, my brother would waste his life away smoking pot with his buddies. Ever since my brother started breaking into my mother's safe and stealing her drugs to make his own money, the house has been Hell. I had too much respect for myself for that kind of shit.

I took a shower then put on one of my favorite outfits: A dark purple lacey semi-see-through long sleeve shirt along with my black mini skirt. I may be a goth girl, but that doesn't make me any different when it comes to loving shoes. Today, it was between my purple converse, or my boots. In the end, I went with the converse. I straightened my hair, and put on my eyeliner. For some reason I just had to get a little more dressed up than usually when Duncan and I hang out. I tried my hardest to convince myself it had absolutely nothing to do with my dream.

By the time I finished getting ready it was already five o' clock. To pass the next hour a bit quicker, I put in one headphone and listened to Three Days Grace. Picking up my pen, I began drawing, and dazed off a bit.

" What'cha drawing there?"

I jumped outta my seat, scared shitless, and swung my fist the direction I heard the voice come from.

"Jesus Christ, you hit like a man!" Duncan's voice yelled from the floor.

"I'm so sorry! It's just-" I glanced down at my paper and realized I had been drawing a picture of Duncan and I kissing. I quickly flipped the page in my drawing book to a different picture of Gir from Invader Zim.  
"It's just that you scared me." I grabbed his hand and helped him up, then we picked up the movies that had flown from his hands when I hit him.

"Remind me to never piss you off. So which movie should we watch? Friday the 13th, Halloween, or Scream? You can't go wrong with the slasher films. They're always a good way to get the ladies all over you." Duncan said with a wink.

"Ha, don't you just wish, juvie." I said and gave him a little smirk.

"Maybe just a bit, sweetheart. You are looking very…" Duncan trailed off, looking me up and down. Usually he would joke around about that kind of stuff, but today there was something more to it. You could hear it in his voice. Lust, maybe? Probably just my mind playing tricks on me after that dream.

I took a moment to take a good look at him too. He had his usual Mohawk going on, along with the eyebrow, tongue, and ear piercings. His 'My Chemical Romance' shirt was just tight enough to show the muscles he'd accumulated running from the police so much. When I looked into his bright blue eyes that were still lingering on my chest, I _saw_ that lust, which wasn't something I was used to with Duncan… But damn, the way his voice sounded, and the way he looked at me, I could _get _used to it…

Typical teenage hormones. Got to love them, right?

When his eyes met mine, we both turned pink in the cheeks.

To get rid of the awkward silence, I quickly said "Any Scream movie. They're my favorite."

Duncan made popcorn while I put the DVD in and turned on the giant TV and stereo system. I sat down next to him on the soft white couch.

We did our usual thing, eating junk food, laughing at the dumb bitches in the movie, and screaming out what they should've done. At the point where the girl got caught in the garage dog door, my phone vibrated and said "One new text message"

_From: Psychotic Bitch_

_KEEP YOUR GOTH HOOKS OFF MY DUNCAN. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BEAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL OUT OF YOU IF I HEAR HE'S EVEN IN YOUR SIGHT. YOU'RE THE REASON WE BROKE UP, AND I WILL BE SURE TO GET MY REVENGE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER YOU STUPID __**SLUT**__!_

I showed the message to Duncan, and saw the rage burning in his eyes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Duncan, don't text her. It'll only make things worse…"

"I hadn't planned on it, sweetie. Come here" He then pulled me closer to him, kissed my cheek, and took a picture of us. My cheeks burned bright red. "She wants to pull this shit, we'll give her something to throw a bitch fit over." Duncan said, smiling and sending his picture to Facebook, knowing that she'd see it.

That little kiss on the cheek surprised me… But honestly? I wanted more.

**Whoa. It felt seriously good to write after so long(: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pulling an all-nighter, so I figured I'd write a little more(:  
So, I'm not sure if any of this will be Duncan's POV… I dunno, we'll see.  
And, uh, this chapter's kinda nasty…. (;  
Enjoyyyy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Gwen's POV**

About ten minutes after Duncan put that picture on Facebook, I heard the squealing of tires outside my house, and Courtey's screeching voice. Although I could make out a word she said, I knew it wasn't good. She began banging on the door. We had a good laugh for a minute or two until she stopped. I looked out one window and saw her standing outside of the open window by the couch. Apparently Duncan had already saw, and had a plan.

"Follow along" Duncan whispered, the pulled me on top of him to where I was on his lap, straddling his hips. He started bucking his hips, causing me to bounce up and down.

"Duncan!" I turned pink and screamed, clearly caught off guard.

"Oh, God, Gwen… You're so much better than Courtney ever was. " Duncan moaned out, and winked at me.

I heard a gasp from outside of the window, and, catching on to the plan, began moaning.

Duncan looked at me a bit surprised and whispered, "Damn girl, you sure those moans are fake?"

I playfully slapped him and we continued having fake sex, all the while listening to Courtney's sobs outside the window. I knew she was watching my shadow through the curtains, and damn was it funny. Maybe I'm a terrible person, but I loved knowing I'd caused those tears. After all the bullshit she put my best friend through, she deserved it. His pace started picking up a bit and my hips were grinding against him more. As fake as the moans were, the lump growing in Duncan's jeans wasn't. I looked down to see him staring at my bouncing breasts, and I felt his grip on my ass tighten. Seeing that lust again, I knew my mind wasn't just playing tricks on me. Duncan wanted me… And maybe I wanted him too.

I could tell he realized what he was doing, then stopped and whispered, "Uhm, is she gone yet..?"

Looking out the window, I no longer saw her, nor did I hear her sobs.

"She's still there." I lied. I was having too much fun to stop. It was completely wrong of me, I'd never lied to my best friend until that point, but the feeling that I got on top of him wasn't enough. I shouldn't be feeling that for my best friend, but those damn hormones got the best of me.

"Maybe we should make it more believable." Duncan said.

"And how do you expect to d-" Before I could finish my sentence, he pulled me down and kissed me hard. I guess I got my wish for more…

For a second I was extremely shocked, but I quickly got used to it. With one hand, my fingers snaked their way through his Mohawk, while the other made its' way down to where the lump had grown drastically in his jeans. We broke off our kiss for a split second to take off our shirts. His muscles looked even better without anything in the way of my view. His lips made their way from my mouth to my neck while his hands were fiddling with my bra. After he finally got it off, he moved his mouth down further and started sucking and biting my nipples. I leaned my head back and let out a little moan. I could feel his smile against my skin. He was good at what he did and he knew it.

Unable to help myself, I went to unbutton his pants. He flipped me underneath him, and pinned my hands above my head.

"Now what do you think you're doing, sweetheart?" He whispered seductively in my ear. His hands slid from mine and down my arms, and then he froze.

"Duncan..?"

"Gwen, what the Hell are these?" He asked, showing me my own arm full of scars. My world felt like it was crashing around me. My secret I had kept for so long from everybody was exposed… Along with my entire torso. I grabbed my shirt to cover up.

"I- Well… Things get so bad here, you know that. Ever since dad died.." Tears began forming in my eyes, and dripped down my cheeks. The passion we had just been experiencing was far gone. I decided to stop trying to defend myself. At that point, I just didn't care. Memories came running back of playing on the swing-set we had in our back yard, as an actual family. It was definitely something I missed.

The fury that had been growing in Duncan's eyes dispersed, and they softened a bit. I had only talked to him about Dad once or twice. He knew it was a hard subject for me. He pulled my wrist to his lips and kissed my scars.

"You've gotta stop this. If you ever went too far and something happened to you…" He looked into my eyes, and wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. "..I wouldn't know what to do with myself." I just shook my head 'yes,' not trusting myself to speak.

The alarm on Duncan's phone went off signaling that it was 11P.M. He was on probation and had to be home before midnight for spray painting the side of the highschool. I had helped him with that act of destruction, but he hadn't snitched me out when he got caught. Now that I really thought about it, Duncan and I did everything together. If one had a crazy idea, the other had to come along, or it just wasn't the same. He cleared his throat, shot me one of those 'sorry' looks, grabbed his shirt, and got up.

"Looks like we'll have to finish these movies tomorrow." He said, and smiled one of his usual smirks. I laughed and walked with him to the door as usual.

He pulled me into a giant hug, and I had never felt so safe. His arms wrapped around me made me feel fantastic, something Trent's never did for me. Hell, no other guy had ever made me feel that way. He tilted my chin up and, for the last time tonight, kissed me.

As he walked out the door, he looked back and said, "I heard when she left, by the way. But I could tell you wanted some," Then winked. "I'll call you when I get home." Then he shut the door to his car.

I felt the heat rush to my face, flipped him my middle finger, and laughed as I closed the front door.

When Duncan called, we didn't talk about what happened. He simply said he'd be over as soon as he could tomorrow, told me to sleep good, then hung up. I had a feeling he was planning one of his juvenile schemes. Everything that happened tonight had been so... odd. Things were changing, that was for sure. Senior year seemed to have a lot in store for me.

**And there you have it folks. Not as nasty as it could've been, right? I still feel filthy for it, soooo, I'm off to hop in the shower. :3**


End file.
